


De Dragones, Panteras Y Huargos Destinados «Omegaverse»

by Scarlet_Secret_Rose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Instincts, Animal Transformation, Chimeras, F/M, Growing Up Together, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Original Universe, dragon - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Secret_Rose/pseuds/Scarlet_Secret_Rose
Summary: J ha alcanzado casi todo lo que ha querido en su vida con esfuerzo, ganas y trabajo duro, pero se encuentra de un momento a otro inexplicablemente vacío, siente que algo lo llama, pero no sabe que es, algo, alguien lo necesita y no puede hacer mas que ahogarse en su trabajo.Su mundo está apunto de cambiar y su instinto será confrontado a cada instante, su pasciencia, cordura y buen juicio será confrontado hasta la extenuación.





	1. One cold winter night

Un hombre de cabello largo recogido en una coleta alta y una marca roja brillante con forma de un rombo en su frente se encontraba sentado en su escritorio ocupándose de unos papeles, su ceño fruncido mostraba su cansancio y un poco su frustración, acomodó los papeles sobre un organizador, paso una mano por su frente intentando acomodar unos cuantos cabellos que se habían soltado de su coleta.

Llevaba 3 años en esa compañía había avanzado rápido en ella, era eficaz, capacitado y entusiasta, cada tarea era elaborada con dedicación y emoción, eso le había valido la simpatía de sus superiores que lo habían apoyado para mejorar su estatus en la compañía, alegando que un recurso tan valioso no podía desperdiciarse, de esa forma le tomo solo dos años y medio llegar a Aquella sección especial de investigación, su sueño, o eso pensaba, desde hacía un par de meses se sentía vacío, algo le faltaba, algo lo llamaba, estuvo a punto de abandonar la empresa, pero no valía la pena botar a la basura tantos años de trabajo.

Un golpe en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Pase, su grave voz resonó en la estancia.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a otro hombre de cabello corto con traje y bata de laboratorio.

\- ¿demoras mucho? Los muchachos ya terminaron, estamos esperándote.  
\- No, qué pena con ustedes, permíteme coger mi abrigo y ya salgo.  
\- Vale, ni demores. Hablo el otro hombre mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Soltó su cabello para poder recogerlo de forma adecuada y por fin organizar aquellos rebeldes cabellos que se empeñaban en caer por su frente, lo volvió a atar, cogió y se acomodó su larga gabardina, recogió su maletín y salió de la oficina asegurándose de cerrarla con la llave convencional y la de seguridad.

Fuera de mi oficina me esperaban 4 hombres con marcas similares a la mía en la frente, lo único que las diferenciaba era el brillo y el tono rojo en ellas.  
\- hombre, sí que te tardas haciendo tus cosas, hablo uno de ellos.

Encogí mis hombros  
\- ¿nos vamos? O acaso nos van a traer las bebidas y la comida aquí al pasillo de investigación? Mencione con marcada ironía en mi voz  
Todos nos reímos y emprendimos camino a los ascensores que nos llevarían fuera del edificio.

Llevábamos varias calles de camino, no nos faltaban muchas para llegar al bar, la noche estaba fría, pero soportable, al menos para nosotros con nuestra resistencia y abrigos, giramos una esquina y debajo de unas cajas de cartón, se escuchaba algo que lloraba de forma suave y un ligero, ligerísimo resplandor azul. Mis compañeros lo ignoraron, pero yo fui incapaz, aquella persona debajo me llamaba, me detuve justo enfrente, en silencio sentía que mi alma pendía de un hilo, me acerque un paso y el murmullo se hizo ligeramente más audible, la voz era aguda.

\- J, ¿estás bien? Fran, el hombre pelirrojo que me fue a buscar en mi oficina pregunto, me veía preocupado.

Yo solo lo ignore, avance y retire todas las cajas para encontrarme con un bebé de no más de un par de meses, estaba llorando, temblando y tenía una leve coloración violácea, el chiquillo se estaba congelando.

-déjalo ahí, no es nuestro problema, alguien se hará cargo de él. Otro de los muchachos había hablado.

No es mi problema... Es cierto, no conozco a este bebé, no es mi cachorro, no tiene por qué importarme, pero si, si me importa. Fer me pone una mano en el hombro.

\- vámonos viejo, ya tenemos la mesa reservada.  
-vallase ustedes.  
\- pero J... No alcanzo a continuar, un gruñido gutural salió del fondo de mi ser.

El dio un paso atrás, no suelo mostrar mi naturaleza para exigir mi supremacía, pero, esta vez mi instinto se revelo.

\- cogí al cachorro en mis brazos y dejo de llorar, pero seguía temblando, me saque un brazo de la gabardina y lo pegue a mi cuerpo y lo tape en un intento de brindarle calor, el chiquillo estaba envuelto en una manta sucia de la que callo un papel, un registro de nacimiento, el nombre de padre, madre y apellidos estaban tachados, ilegibles junto con sus apellidos, Dimitri, era su nombre.

Mis compañeros estaban helados, yo simplemente me fui ignorándoles, después arreglaría con ellos, mi prioridad ahora era el chiquillo, a pesar de mi alta temperatura no dejaba de temblar.

Paré el primer taxi que encontré en mi camino y le dije que me llevara a la clínica de alta complejidad más cercana, la Vestra, la jefa de urgencias pediátricas me debía un favor.

Llegamos y le di propina al taxista por su premura. Entre cual huracán en la zona de urgencias pediátricas, el vigilante intento detenerme, pero un gruñido amenazante y la figura del niño que seguía temblando lo detuvo.

Pase por la sala de espera como un vendaval y me dirigí al consultorio de Lena, lo abrí de una patada.

\- ¡Que putas te pasa J! Lena se levantó furiosa de su asiento siseando con su bífida lengua violeta y larga asomándose de su boca.  
\- atiéndelo.  
\- eh? La orden la descoloco, ¿a quién? Agrego más calmada.  
Abrí mi gabardina mostrando a mi bebé... Mi bebé... El pensamiento me dejo helado, no era momento de divagar.  
-atiéndelo, insistí.  
Ella estiro los brazos acercándose a mí para cogerlo, yo gruñí en forma de advertencia.  
\- si no me lo das pedazo de idiota, no poder atenderlo.  
Volví a gruñir.  
-como quieras, ponlo en la camilla, asegúrate que este quieto.

Apenas lo alejé de mi pecho empezó a llorar otra vez, lo deje en la camilla, me senté su lado, fui incapaz de dejarlo lejos de mí. El chiquillo pugnaba por acercarse a mí, se revolvía en la camilla tratando de acercarse a mí en medio de su llanto.  
Apoye la palma de mi mano en su mejilla y me incline hacia él.  
-calma, le dije de forma suave. El efecto fue mágico de inmediato se recostó en mi palma, buscando mi calor y se quedó callado y quieto, en lo posible, pues seguía temblando.

Lena le examinó el pecho, su respiración y latidos, le tomo la temperatura, él se notaba molesto por su toque, ella de inmediato saco un catéter y se dispuso a canalizarlo, yo gruñí en advertencia, ella solo me miro mal.

Cuando la diminuta aguja entro en su cuerpo el chiquillo se lanzó a llorar por el dolor y de mi pecho salió un gruñido gutural. Lena salto sorprendida.

-Por mas alfa que seas, no me intimidas, el niño está entrando en hipotermia y esta desnutrido. Si no hago esto, morirá.

El simple pensamiento me aterro.

Lena conecto el catéter a una bolsa de suero y le puso una manta con regulación de temperatura.

\- ya puedes cargarlo, pero asegúrate que la vía no se obstruya y siga pasando el líquido.  
-gracias Lena.  
\- es mi trabajo... Ahora si cuéntame, cuál es tu historia, se nota que no es tu cachorro, ¿debo llamar a servicios sociales?  
Le conté todo lo que había pasado, incluso como se descontrolaba mi instinto.  
Ella solo asintió pensativa, saco una aguja y un par de tubos para muestras de sangre.  
-bueno, es mi deber llamar a servicios sociales, la situación es anormal, un alfa no puede cuidar solo a un cachorro omega y lo sabes. Yo asentí con miedo. Pero permíteme hacer un par de exámenes antes de cualquier cosa, necesito saber su animal, descartar otras enfermedades y quiero averiguar algo a ver si puedo ayudarte, tonto alfa. Así que descúbrele el brazo al niño y hazlo tu también.  
Yo solo gruñí por lo bajo.  
Cállate y no me obligues a sacar la botella y echarte agua minino.

El chiquillo ya había entrado un poco en calor, le saque un bracito de la manta y se lo estiré, se quejó un poco pero no me lo impidió, Lena tomó la aguja y la clavó con suavidad en su pequeño bracito retirando la sangre que requería, él abrió sus llorosos ojos por primera vez y su color violeta me dejaron extasiados, pero al mismo tiempo me quebraron el corazón, mis colmillos salieron y se los desenfundé a Lena. Ella cogió una botella de agua con aspersor que había en la mesa y me roció la cara, yo bufé y miré hacia mi bebé algo avergonzado.

Yo estiré mi brazo, ella recogió mi camisa e intentó sacarme sangre, pero la aguja se rompió al tocar mi piel, mis escamas salieron a la luz, ella siseó frustrada, fue a un gabinete y sacó unas agujas más gruesas, largas y fuertes, especiales para penetrar mi piel sin que las escamas aparecieran, con aquella aguja procedió a sacarme sangre, yo simplemente miré al bebé en mi regazo que había perdido aquella preocupante coloración violácea dándole paso a una piel algo pálida, pero menos preocupante.

\- Tienes que ponerle algo. Mencionó Lena mientras llamaba a una enfermera por mensajes internos. Ella apareció, me miró con algo de temor y extrañada por el bebé en mis brazos, yo le lancé una mirada de advertencia, ella recogió las muestras y salió como alma que persigue el diablo.

\- ¿A que te refieres lena?

\- ¿Eres idiota o te haces J? tienes a un bebé desnudo en tus brazos, solo envuelto en una manta térmica, necesita pañales y ropa, ¡joder hombre! ¡estamos en invierno!.

\- No lo había notado.

\- Alfa idiota, entrégalo a servicios sociales, ellos podrán cuidar de el de forma adecuada, un omega debe ser atendido con muchos mimos y cuidado, ser tiernos con cachorros que no son nuestros no está en nuestra forma de ser.

\- Él es mío y nadie me lo va a quitar, rugí.

Los dos nos quedamos helados ante mi declaración, aquí había algo raro. Nos quedamos callados por un tiempo, Dimitri se quedó dormido en mis brazos y yo ya me estaba empezando a adormilar por el calor que la manta nos desprendía a los dos.

Lena salió del consultorio y yo me quedé en mi lugar. Al poco tiempo ella regresó, llevaba consigo una pañalera.

\- Lo tenemos aquí en caso de que nos llegue un omega abandonado, tómalo, todo es para él.

\- Gracias Lena, no sé cómo podré pagarte todo esto.

\- No te preocupes, el favor que te debía era jodidamente grande, aun con todo esto todavía me siento en deuda contigo.

Me levanté de la silla y puse a Dimitri en la camilla, estaba seguro que debía ponerle un pañal para evitar cualquier accidente. Con toda la seguridad que tenía abrí la pañalera y saqué un pañal Lena me miraba expectante y un tanto sorprendida por mi seguridad... y no supe que más hacer.

\- Lena... ¿por favor me enseñas a ponerle esta cosa a Dimitri?

\- Con gusto cariño, dijo ella entre carcajadas.

Me quitó el pañal entre mis manos y apenas tocó a Dimitri, él se lanzó a llorar de nuevo, yo la miré mal y ella solo me sacó la lengua. De alguna forma, se las apañó para ponerle el pañal y enseñarme a mí en el proceso como hacerlo, que echarle y en qué orden, todo estaba en la pañalera.

\- Gracias Lena, sin ti, creo que me hubiese muerto antes de lograr ponerle algo de la forma adecuada.

\- No agradezcas, fue todo un placer ver tu cara de "no sé qué carajos estoy haciendo" creo que soy una de las poca personas en el mundo que la ha visto.

\- No me abochornes en frente de Dimitri. No seas mala, pequeña serpiente.

Le puse la ropa a Dimitri, no era más que un enterizo de básico blanco con tela térmica. Él se comportó conmigo de la mejor forma, no se revolvía ni se agitaba, solo se dejaba ser. Tuvimos que desconectar la vía mientras lo vestía para evitar que nos enredásemos, lo jalara y le hiciese daño.

La enfermera entró al consultorio con la hoja de los exámenes y se los entregó a Lena para después salir despavorida... creo que antes la espanté, ella leyó la que menos cosas decía y me dio un zape

\- Auch ¿eso por que fue?, refunfuñe mientras me pasaba la mano por la nuca tratando de aliviar el ardor.

\- No abuses de los supresores, alfa idiota.

\- Tengo dos seres en mi interior, no tengo tiempo para calmar el celo de los dos y mucho menos un omega que me ayude con ello, si no los utilizo sería aún más intratable de lo que ya soy.

\- Idiota. Murmuró para leer la segunda hoja, la de Dimitri. Su gesto se endureció

\- ¿Qué paso?

Ella seguía sin contestarme.

\- Lena, maldita sea, contéstame, ¿es tan grave que no me quieres decir?, ¡mierda Lena!

Ella me ignoró olímpicamente y llamó a alguien por su teléfono, para después salir de la oficina y cerrarla desde afuera. Dimitri se removía inquieto entre mis brazos, mis feromonas de molestia le estaban afectando, me obligue a mi mismo a sentarme y calmar al menos mi olor.

Pasó media hora hasta que escuche unas llaves moviéndose en la cerradura. Yo me levanté a la defensiva, ocultando a Dimitri en mi pecho, desenfundando mis colmillos y garras. Lena entró con alguien con pinta de trabajador social y otro de policía. Y yo me dispuse a lo necesario para que no lo alejaran de mí, por un segundo estuve tentado a dejar salir a Vania y destrozar todo a mí alrededor, pero me contuve.

\- Felicidades ya tienes omega. Dijo Lena con una cara un tanto molesta en su cara.

\- ¿qué? ¿quién? La miraba confundido, había ya al menos enfundado de nuevo mis garras, los colmillos permanecían afuera por precaución.

\- Es Dimitri, alfa idiota.

\- ¿Pero como? él es un bebé no lo he marcado.

\- Es tu destinado...


	2. Santa mierda

Me dejé caer en la silla. Mi destinado... nunca pensé que alguien como yo, pudiese tener un destinado, soy solo un jodido misterio y error de la genética. Estaba confundido, muy emocionado y asustado, pero ya no estaría solo, nunca más.

\- Bueno, ¿por qué trajiste a esta gente Lena?

\- Deben llevárselo. Dijo de forma clara y contundente.

Yo me quedé pasmado, ¿llevárselo? Se querían llevar a mi pareja, a mi vida, a mi luna,

\- ¡No! Bramé con todas mis fuerzas, los tres estábamos furiosos, no podían, no podían quitarme a mi destinado, aquel que me había estado llamando desde su nacimiento.

\- Deben hacerlo, no pueden dejar a un omega en manos de un alfa y mucho menos a un Huargo. Dijo Lena.

\- ¡NO! Bramé, con las tres voces de mando, Lena retrocedió y su piel se tornó levemente escamada para protegerse, los dos betas de la entrada retrocedieron asustados.

\- Juan Carlos, escúchenos, debemos llevarnos al niño, criarlo, educarlo y vigilarlo, es peligroso.

\- Solo es un bebé omega, no es peligroso, alegué a la defensiva

\- Es un Huargo, esas bestias son peligrosas y traicioneras deben...

Solté un rugido atronador que sacudió el edificio. Dimitri estaba llorando asustado.

\- No lo voy a permitir, no voy a permitir que se lo lleven, lo humillen y se vanaglorien en ello, no permitiré que lo dañen.

\- Nadie le hará nada...

\- Mienten, soy un dragón y sufrí en carne propia lo que le espera a este niño si se lo llevan.

\- Es diferente, usted es un alfa este ser es un omega y usted entenderá que deben ser controlados los huargos...

\- ¡Cállese y no empeore su situación! Yo lo cuidaré, lo criaré y protegeré de escorias como ustedes, atrévanse a detenerme y destrozaré su jodido país en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no tienen ni idea a quienes están tratando de separar, hablo Vania.

\- Cariño, entiende...

Me giré con rapidez hacia Lena.

\- Es mí destinado, un Omega, estará bajo mi cuidado, no voy a entender nada de lo que quieras decirme víbora traicionera, pensé que tú sabrías más que nadie que tan profunda era mi soledad y mi desesperanza.

\- Si las cosas son así, no nos queda más que intervenir. Habló el trabajador de servicios sociales. Cada mes se les hará una auditoría y donde las cosas se salgan de control, ambos serán reportados.

\- Nadie hará nada o arrasaré este país, es una sentencia, pueden vigilar, pero lo harán de lejos, nunca intervendrán y donde intenten acercarse a más de 30 metros a Dimitri, este país lo pagará con sangre y fuego, lo hemos estado esperando por más tiempo del que vale la pena contar seguía hablando Vania, todos tres estábamos de acuerdo con sus condiciones.

El trabajador social estaba increíblemente tenso.

\- Tengo que enviar una notificación...

\- Gracias por todo, yo me encargo a partir de ahora, agarré la pañalera y mi maletín con una mano y salí de ahí, Dimitri estaba nervioso, lo cubrí con mi gabardina y permití que Vania nos calentara con su fuego interno antes de salir a la intemperie de inmediato Dimitri se calmó, había empezado a nevar y un escalofrío sacudió mi ser, donde me hubiese demorado más tiempo, Dimitri hubiese podido morir de frío.

Salí del hospital sin mirar a nadie o nada y paré el primer taxi que salió, Dimitri se quedó dormido, arrullado por los ronroneos de Fastran, miré al cristal y pude ver mis ojos rojos con pupilas rasgadas, ambos estaban muy a la horilla debía tener cuidado.

El taxista nos llevó a nuestro destino, una bodega enorme a las afueras de la ciudad, pagué el monto del servicio y entré a casa con Dimitri profundamente dormido. Activé el sistema de seguridad para emergencias y entré a un cuarto que había construido en un costado dejé a mi Luna en mi cama, mi olor lo mantendría calmado y la manta térmica lo mantendría tibio, cogí mi computador y me senté en el piso al lado de la cama, para enviarle un par de correos a Lena y a Olga, a la primera para que me enviara nuestros exámenes y a Olga para que nos hiciera un chequeo a los dos y nos diera las indicaciones necesarias para nuestra vida de ahora en adelante. Después pedí por internet suplementos para lobos Omega que deberían servirnos por un tiempo, al menos hasta que realizara los trámites para los suplementos de huargos omega, ropa para bebé de diversas tallas, una cuna, juguetes para perros y niños y una orden extra grande de elementos de primera necesidad para bebés.

Me desvestí y le permití a Fastran salir, yo estaba agotado el custodiaría la seguridad en su poco profundo sueño y cuidaría que Dimitri no estuviese en posiciones raras, mañana afortunadamente era fin de semana y no tendría que lidiar con la oficina ni el laboratorio, debía adelantar mis vacaciones, no había mucho lío, me debían casi 6 meses de ellas y solo faltaba 1 semana para mis vacaciones obligatorias. Apenas me acosté hecho un ovillo alrededor de nuestra luna en el cuerpo de Fastran, caí en la inconsciencia, permitiéndole a él tomar el control por completo.

Movía la punta de mi cola de forma un tanto perezosa mientras dormitaba, un pitido del sistema de seguridad me alertó, de inmediato me posé sobre Dimitri preparado para atacar a lo que sea que haya sido detectado por el sistema. Mi luna noto de inmediato mi cambio puesto que se removió incómodo y empezó a llorar en voz muy baja como si no quisiese que alguien lo escuchase, yo lo envolví con mi larga cola y lo levante, posándolo en mi lomo, con sumo cuidado revise a uno de los monitores que se encontraban a un costado de la cama, un mujer un tanto bajita, con un maletín de mano y un baúl aun tanto grande con ruedas estaban en la puerta, con una de mis grandes patas presione un botón y rugí molesto, Dimitri gimoteo en respuesta y yo pase la punta de mi cola por sus suaves mejillas, tratando de calmarlo.

\- Fastran, ¿estas afuera?

Vieja tonta, como si Vania pudiese rugir así, yo rugí otra vez por el comunicador como respuesta.

Esa vieja bruja estallo en risas.  
\- venga, ¡ábreme gatito!  
Pensé volver a rugir, pero Dimitri ya estaba lo suficientemente inquieto y ya era difícil mantenerlo acostado en mi lomo.

Oprimí otro botón y abrí la puerta, de inmediato cambie al cuerpo de J pero yo mantuve todo el control. Vania como buen dragón se hallaba durmiendo, a lo mejor volvería a aparecer la próxima semana, escuche un gruñido en mi interior... Vania se encontraba cerca...

Deje a Dimitri sobre la cama y me puse un pantalón de algodón negro, una camisa de algodón del mismo color y un chal de lana, alcé a nuestra Luna y lo arrope con el chal, él se removió con delicadeza en mis brazos.

\- Hola Fastran.  
\- ¿Qué más vieja bruja?  
\- Tú sabes cómo... Es difícil ser la última galápagos...  
\- No pierdas la esperanza, tal vez algún día tus hijos lleguen a la luz.  
\- Gracias minino.  
Yo gruñí como respuesta.  
\- venga, muéstrame ese chiquillo, por el que pusiste en jaque al país.  
De mala gana lo saque del chal y se lo pasé reticente.  
\- Oh, valla exclamo, pero si es un hermoso ejemplar de omega, dijo mientras acariciaba su frentecita en especial la gema cian en ella.

\- Es un huargo, mencione.  
\- Bueno, sí que guardas secretos, pequeño, ya puedo entender por qué tanto alboroto.  
\- ¿Tienes el consultorio limpio?  
\- Sabes que si... Vieja bruja.  
\- ¿Es tu luna, cierto? Preguntó de un momento a otro.  
\- Si...  
\- Esto va a ser difícil... Tenemos que tomar medidas para evitar problemas...  
\- Lo sé... J tiene miedo, Vania quiere atesorarlo y destruir a todo a aquel que ose siquiera acercarse y yo quiero ocultarlo de todo el mundo al menos hasta que ya pueda caminar y me acompañe de cacería parezco una madre, es frustrante... Dimitri se ve tan frágil... tan dulce e indefenso, incluso me es difícil que tú lo tengas en tus brazos.  
\- Él será fuerte, no lo dudes, a pesar de ser un omega, el será fuerte, tiene que cuidar de ti... De todos 3 y los amará como a nada en la vida. Fastran, cálmate es normal que te sientas de esa forma, tu instinto te guía a cuidarlo y protegerlo de forma fiera, al ser un cachorro no actuarás como un macho y su pareja, actuarás más como una madre, preocupada y sobre protectora, es por eso que Vania amenazó con destruir todo el país si lo alejaban de Dimitri.  
\- Eso explica mucho de nuestro comportamiento pero no puedo evitar pensar, sentir que nosotros ya lo amamos y él no es más que un bebé, demasiado chiquito que casi muere.  
\- Calma minino, que yo estoy aquí para cuidar de su bienestar.  
Nos dirigimos a otro lado de la bodega y entramos a una estancia no muy amplia con fuerte olor a desinfectante, nuestra luna empezó a llorar molesto y todo yo me tensé.

\- Cálmate alfa, tienes que ser fuerte y críalo de forma adecuada, debes ser fuerte y no ceder ante todos sus lloriqueos o el chiquillo no crecerá bien y mucho menos aprenderá a ser independiente de su huargo.

Yo me abracé a mí mismo, escuchar su llorar sin poder hacer nada era una tortura, como pantera quería ocultarlo y protegerlo, que siempre estuviese satisfecho, feliz, limpio y calientito. Clavé mis garras en mis brazos, intentando contenerme de arrebatarle de los brazos a mi Luna.

Unas cuantas gotas cayeron al suelo y Olga me dio un zape en cuanto las vio.

-Alfa imbécil, ¿alguna vez te he hecho daño?

\- Nunca... susurré

-¿qué? ¿No te escuche?, me dio otro zape incordiándome.

Un gruñido algo agudo atravesó la instancia, un lobezno negro de 30 cm de altura con una mancha blanca en su pecho enseñaba sus escasos incipientes dientes a Olga mientras, se notaba muy delgado y su pelaje un tanto descuidado estaba erizado y sus orejitas estaban tiradas hacia atrás.

Ella se acercó al cachorro y le extendió la mano con actitud conciliadora, para que la oliera y se tranquilizara, pero Dimitri, le propino una mordida.

\- ¡Auch! Se quejó mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. Este niño es más agresivo que tú, cuando te conocí J, tiene un buen genio para ser un omega.

Yo la puse detrás de mí, y dejé salir nuestro olor, impregnando la estancia, Olga se cubrió la nariz un tanto incomoda, pero por el contrario Dimitri relajo su expresión, cubrió sus colmillos, batió un poco la cola e intentó llegar a mí pero se enredó con sus propias patas y calló de la mesa soltando un aterrador chillido que me aterró, yo me tiré al piso interceptando su trayectoria haciendo que cayese en mi pecho abrazado, él se removió en mi pecho, empezó a lamer mis manos con alegría mientras yo trataba de mantenerlo quieto y tranquilo.

Su olor, suave y maravilloso hizo que me transformara, adoptando mi forma normal, dejé a Dimitri en forma de huargo entre mis patas delanteras mientras yo agazapado le mostraba mis colmillos a Olga, tratando de proteger a mi cachorro.

De repente un chorro de agua me hizo volver a mis cabales, ella me había disparado agua a la cara con un atomizador, yo retrocedí molesto sacudiendo mi cara de un lado a otro, parte de esa agua había entrado a mis fosas nasales, estornudé confundido, en ese instante J despertó y volvió a tomar el control transformándonos a nuestra forma humana, el olor de Dimitri era glorioso yo me quedé en el interior ronroneando con el recuerdo del aroma de nuestra luna, J podía tener un buen olfato para ser humano y alfa, pero no era nada en comparación con el mío...

-Santa Mierda no me dejan descansar ni 8 horas antes de poner todo de cabeza, ¿que pasó Olga? ¿por que Dimitri esta transformado?

\- Tu niño tiene su genio, le dí un zape a Festern por ser un alfa manipulable...

\- ¡Hey no lo culpes! Es nuestra Luna, un ser maravilloso, que pensamos que nunca ibamos a encontrar.

\- Si, si, si, lo que quieras, pero debe ser educado de forma adecuada, si lo mimas demaciado, el chiquillo te manipulará con un solo movimiento de su meñique y si no lo equilibras bién, puede que termine siendo absorvido por la personalidad del huargo, a pesar de ser omega el chiquillo es muy dominante.

\- No te preocupes querida tortuga, si pude con dos alfas, una pantera y un dragón sin perder mi escencia, podré con críar a mi Luna.

\- ¡Alfa imbécil! no tienes ni idea de todo el poder que puede llegar a tener un Omega sobre su Alfa. Nisiquiera mencionemos a los destinados... por amor a nuestra longevidad... La desición está tomada, viviré con ustedes, al menos hasta que Dimitri deje de ser un cachorro desnutrido y tu J aprendas a como cuidar a un Omega y aprendas a resistir los celos de este niño sin perder la cabeza y terminar lastimando a los dos... agradece al rapido desarrollo de los Huargos... Ahora deja de ser tan imbécil ponte algo y alludame a evaluar bien el estado de ese cachorro flacucho y de mal genio.

Era imposible discutir algo con esta mujer, es mas terca que una mula y tiene suficientes años encima y conocimientos como para que Vania agache la cabeza y haga caso. Me puse el chal atado a la cintura mientras mi cabello caía libre por la espalda y alcé a Dimitri en brazos, el chiquillo no paraba de acariciar su cabeza contra mi pecho, tratando de oler lo mas que pudiese de mi y de marcarme lo mas que pudiera con su olor.

Lo alejé de mi pecho y lo posé en la mesa, me miró desorientado, esa mirada me desoló, casi lo vuelvo a cojer en brazos, pero supe controlarme a tiempo... recordando las sabias palabras de aquella terca tortuga.

Dejé mi mano en su mejilla, acariciando la parte de atrás de su oreja derecha, se notaba lo contento y relajado que lo ponía esa caricia, Olga aprovechó y empezó a revisarlo, el movimiento de su cola, sus articulaciones, su vientre, costillas, patas delanteras, cuello, orejas, ojos, nariz y encías, la ultima parte de la revisión fue en mis brazos, pues Dimitri estaba tan inquieto que fue imposible para ninguno de los dos dejarlo quieto en la mesa de exploración.

\- Bueno es hora de tomarle la temperatura.

\- Bueno, yo lo sostengo y tu se la mides en la orejita, afirmé

Olga estalló en una sonora carcajada, fue tanto así que se encogió sobre su propio estomago, apretandoselo mientras no podía dejar de reír. Dimitri y yo la veíamos extrañados.

Una vez que se calmó, despues de varios minutos, prosigió.

\- J cariño, la temperatura se toma con un termometro rectal y tu debes hacerlo, no quiero perder la cabeza por intentar tocar mas de la cuenta al cachorro de un alfa... que al mismo tiempo es su destinado.

\- Santa Mierda, fue lo unico que alcancé a decir, mientras sentía como Vania se pegaba en la frente con su pata, Fastran dejaba su ronroneo para retorcerse incomodo por el recuerdo y Dimitri en su forma de Huargo, me miraba con una incomprensible alegría e inocencia.


	3. El inicio de toda una vida a tu lado.

\- ¿En serio tengo que hacer eso? ¿estas segura que no hay otra forma? Tal vez si regresa a su forma humana podríamos utilizar un termómetro para bebés, de esos que miden la temperatura en la orejita, mencioné casi implorando por una solución diferente.

\- J aunque quisiera, ese chiquillo no se va a calmar al menos por esta noche, mira lo agitado que está y necesito evaluarlo bien, tu mismo puedes verlo no esta en buen estado y tenemos que descartar todo, ah y de una buena vez te advierto, mas te vale que el lab tenga insumos y tu te sepas controlar por que tengo que hacerle un hemograma completo a esa tierna bola de pelos.

Yo me tensé por completo... una cosa era un termómetro rectal... otra cosa era clavarle una aguja en la pata de Dimitri y sacarle su preciosa sangre, mi parte racional lo entendía, Dimitri no era la viva imagen de un cachorro sano pero aún así... no se cuanto tiempo estuve sumido en mis cavilaciones hasta que sentí como Olga me rociaba agua otra vez con el atomizador, en ese instante me dí cuenta que tenía a nuestra luna férreamente abrazado a mi pecho, como reflejo solté un ligero siseo de advertencia, los colmillos de Fastran tomaron su lugar en mi boca y mis ojos cambiaron por los de Vania, pero Olga ni corta ni perezosa volvió a rociar agua a mi cara.

\- ¡Alfa Idiota, Compórtate!

Yo recuperé la compostura un poco mientras le daba mimos a Dimitri detrás de las orejas Olga sacaba de su bolso un termómetro y una botellita azul cielo con dispensador un tanto discreta.

\- Déjame sostener a Dimitri para... Vania rugió con fuerza y no dejó que Olga terminara, estaba demasiado cansado y era difícil mantener a las dos fuertes personalidades de Vania y Fastran a raya.

\- Vale... todo tuyo... tu verás como carajos te encargas.

Yo bufé, dejé a Dimitri en la mesa de exploración mientras cogía el termómetro y le aplicaba un poco del lubricante de la botellita azul, lo sostuve con una mano mientras intentaba poner a Dimitri en una posición adecuada, pero era difícil, Fastran un poco divertido, liberó su cola haciendo que el chal se cayera de mi cintura para tener total movilidad, con mi cola y brazo al fin pude tener a Dimitri quieto y en posición, estaba un tanto dubitativo e incómodo por la idea, pero entendía que era necesario, sin más dilaciones procedí.

Dimitri se tensó y chilló, yo solté mi agarre inmovilizador sin retirar el termómetro, debía ser paciente. Alcé a nuestra luna y lo acune en mi pecho mientras él gimoteaba incómodo pidiéndome con los ojos ayuda, yo tragué grueso y libere por completo nuestro olor tratando de calmarlo, cosa que funciono un poco, pero Olga se removió inquieta y un tanto molesta.

Pasado el tiempo saqué el termómetro acompañado de un chillido molesto de Dimitri, dejé a esa infernal instrumental en la mesa mientras seguía abrazando a nuestra luna y arrullandolo con una nana que me solían cantar cuando niño.

Olga me tendió una aguja para bebé mientras yo la miré suplicante.

\- ya le hicieron un hemograma, no creo que sea necesario sacarle más sangre, mira que es muy chiquito Olga.

\- Si, es necesario, no confío en los resultados que entregue esa zorra de lena o cualquiera menos tu y yo, por otro lado, no te preocupes, no se le hará daño alguno, es un poco de sangre y no conozco persona con mejor mano para inyectar.

Procedí con infinito cuidado, Dimitri se removió un tanto inquieto y chilló un poco al sentir el pinchazo, pero un chillido no tan desesperado como el anterior.

Al rellenar el frasquito quité la aguja y le pasé todo a Olga.

\- Bueno muchacho, pasemos a la bodega, necesito revisarte y aquí adentro es imposible. Tenía toda la intención de refutar, pero ella salió de la estancia sin darme lugar a explicarme.

Salí con Dimitri en brazos, la bodega estaba helada y el chiquillo de una buena vez esponjó su pelaje, con cuidado lo dejé en el suelo y dejé a Vania tomar por completo el control.

Un gigantesco dragón acostado apareció en frente del lobezno el cual erizó parcialmente su pelaje con cautela el lobezno intentó tocarle la nariz al dragón pero no fue más que un vano intento pues el dragón así acostado como estaba tenía más de 3 metros de alto, a cambio de tocar la nariz pudo mover ligeramente el labio inferior del dragón, con tan mala fortuna que su movimiento lo desequilibró y cayó de bruces en frente de la boca del dragón, el cachorro se sentía un tanto confundido, el olor le parecía un tanto familiar y reconfortante, pero la forma era un tanto desconcertante.

Sin advertencia previa una lengua bífida salió de la boca del dragón y le lamió la cara al cachorro que de inmediato reconoció por completo a su alfa, primero mostrando su cuello para luego rodar y ponerse patas arriba en una muestra de completa sumisión.

El dragón comenzó a mover su cola de forma juguetona de un lado a otro enfrente del cachorro en el piso y el chiquillo trataba de cogerla con sus pequeñas patas, pero siempre fallaba por lo que empezó a ladrar y gruñir de forma juguetona.

Una voz interrumpió a ambas juguetonas criaturas que de inmediato voltearon a ver a la interlocutora.

\- Quién lo diría un huargo y un dragón jugando, lo único que me falta en esta vida es que alguna de mis crías salgan del cascarón y ya podría morir contenta.

El Dragón bufó y luego observó al cachorro que a pesar de su esponjoso, nada prolijo, sucio y espeso pelaje temblaba levemente, pero temblaba de frío, El dragón miró mal a la doctora y se dirigió al centro de la enorme bodega donde había un lugar para una gran fogata con carbón, maderos y un extractor sobre la fogata para sacar todo el humo y evitar que se acumulara en ese enorme edpacio, mientras que la doctora captó de inmediato la mirada y se dirigió a la habitación de J para buscar una manta térmica en preferencia que tuviese fuertemente marcado el olor del alpha, tan pronto como la obtuvo la puso en el suelo y el cachorro se enredó en ella.

El dragón exhaló una llamarada encendiendo así una gran fogata que pronto calentará toda la bodega. Con paso lento y un tanto cadencioso se acercó al lobezno y a la doctora, cuando estuvo frente a ellos se acostó con delicadeza de costado para que la doctora pudiese valorarlo sin problema.

\- Vania, haz crecido tanto desde la última vez que te examine.

El dragón abrió levemente sus fauces y con grave voz habló.

\- No exageres Olga, solo han pasado 2 años desde que... Vania interrumpió su comentario al proferir un gruñido de dolor provocado por la doctora que le había clavado una aguja en la nariz con muy poca delicadeza como acto de reprimenda.

Un quejido resonó en la estancia, Olga se encontraba agarrándose el tobillo a dos manos. Dimitri ante ver tal agresión a su alpha se fue directo a atacar a la amenaza, mordiendo el tobillo de la vil tortuga que osaba molestar a su alpha, Dimitri era claramente muy pequeño para razonar todo esto, pero su instinto era tremendamente poderoso y dictaba fuertemente sus acciones.

Una grave risa resonó por toda la estancia

\- Mi luna tiene un carácter fuerte y defiende a su alpha... esto va a ser interesante... dijo un Vania entre risas, de su nariz se escapaba una columna de humo que serpenteaba hasta el techo.

-Cálmate muchacho, sostén a tu cachorro y déjame examinarte.

Vania maniobró con su cola hasta que pudo ponerle encima al cachorro la cobija, para hacer de él un ovillo y enredar la cola alrededor de su luna, el cual al sentirse cobijado, calentito y protegido se quedó dormido de inmediato.

Olga procedió a hacer todo el examen de Vania, examinando la condición de sus ojos, colmillos, escamas, orejas, cuernos, espinas y alas, tan pronto como terminó fue a su maletín para buscar algo con que extraerle sangre. Vania cambió a la forma de J pero mantuvo el control solo para facilitar las cosas.

Una vez extraída la sangre, Olga sin decir palabra alguna de mas se fue a la zona de laboratorio y el hombre se fue con el cachorro a la habitación, necesitaban dormir, todos estaban muy cansados. Fastran notificó su intención de permanecer en su forma toda la noche para poder dormir con el cachorro de la forma más cómoda posible para los dos y segura para el cachorro, ah y de paso darle un buen baño de lengua a ese sucio pelaje que le estaba moliendo los pocos nervios que la pantera tenía.

Una vez en la cama, Fastran salio, se hizo un ovillo alrededor de su luna y comenzó a lamer ese pequeño cuerpecito, hasta dejarlo limpio y muy impregnado de su aroma.

Sintió como una manta le era colocada encima, él como reflejo se acurruco mas, para luego súbitamente sentir como ese endemoniado y diabólico aspersor le bañaba el rostro con agua, rugi molesto abriendo mis encolerizados ojos para recibir otra briza de agua proveniente del aspersor.

-Alpha imbécil, ¿de qué maldita forma tengo que decirte que no abuses de los supresores e inhibidores?

simplemente volví a rugir antes de cambiar rápidamente a mi forma humana, sosteniendo a mi luna... aun en forma de cachorro en mis brazos.

\- ¿como carajos mas quieres que mantenga a mis dos bestias internas calmadas? ¿acaso tienes la mas mínima y desesperante idea de que tan horrible es tener que soportar el celo de 3 alphas en un mismo cuerpo?

\- yo te dí la solución, limítate a solo 1 celo al año y las cosas serán más llevaderas.

Nuestra discusión estaba cada vez más caldeada hasta que un chillido de Dimitri me alerto, al mismo tiempo que sonaba el comunicador de la puerta pidiendo atención. Las cosas de mi luna habían llegado, rápidamente nos envolví en una cobija y salí con mi luna en brazos mientras me seguía una aireada tortuga a la puerta.

Dimitri reposaba un tanto inquieto en mis brazos, su pecho vibraba suavemente en un continuo gruñido.

Apenas abrí la puerta pequeña me encontré con que el repartidor era un omega con su celo en pleno apogeo, el olor me resultaba molesto en grado sumo, sentí como Olga a mis espaldas se tensó, intentó cerrar la puerta pero se lo impedí, le arrebaté el formulario de aceptación de entrega al chico junto al bolígrafo, lo firme y se lo entregué, el chico intentó acercarse a mi atraído por mi olor, pero Dimitri emitió un fuerte e infantil rugido al mismo tiempo que yo lo hice mientras mostraba los colmillos de forma amenazante, el jadeante omega salió corriendo directo a su camión, afortunadamente ya se había descargado toda mi entrega eran demasiadas cajas y cosas... envolví a Dimitri en la cobija, quedando yo completamente desnudo, para pasarlo a la vieja tortuga que estaba extremadamente sorprendida de forma grata, oprimir un botón y se abrieron las puertas grandes de nuestro hogar, tome la forma de Vania y metí de forma suave pero rápida todo el montón de cajas que había en la puerta dentro de la bodega... definitivamente no le veía nada de inconveniente al hecho de poder convertirme en un lagarto gigante y escupe fuego si puedo hacerme a mi y a mi luna las cosas más fáciles.

Una vez dentro, con la punta de mi cola oprimí el botón y cerré todas las puertas, volví a cambiar y Olga se me acercó y me tocó la frente.

-No estas mas caliente de lo normal... dime querido, ¿te sientes mal?

\- Estoy perfectamente, incluso de buen humor, ¿porque preguntas eso querida tortuga?

\- Por que... ella murmuró de forma dubitativa para luego estallar, ¿Como así que por que? Acabas de estar en frente de un omega en celo y no reaccionaste ni siquiera un poco, nada, ni dilatan tus pupilas, ni te enloqueciste de lujuria, ni siquiera te empalmaste, yo protesté ante eso último.

\- Vieja bruja controla tu vocabulario, estás cargando a un bebé en brazos, y que si no reaccione, era un enviado del gobierno para que lo marcara y dejara libre a mi luna al menos por un tiempo. No iba a ceder ante tales atroces actos, por amor a nuestra longevidad, el cachorro que tienes en tus brazos es mi luna, además, ni creas que ese cóctel tan grande de medicamentos que tengo en mi sangre solo es para suprimir mis celos, entiéndeme Olga, mi olfato es muy agudo y puede representar un peligro para más de un omega medianamente cercano a su temporada... ni hablemos de uno en celo... no queremos ser criminales y cometer un error, además el olor de ese chico era un tanto repugnante.

Olga se quedó callada, no había pensado en ello de seguro, pero a pesar de todo ella me dio un ligero y cariñoso zape en el brazo, tal cual como lo hacía cuando yo era un cachorro confundido y asustado.

\- Tonto alpha, debiste comentarme eso, estoy segura que algo pude haber hecho antes para hacerte la vida al menos un poco más llevadera.

Yo los abracé a los dos, pero Olga detuvo el abrazo muy pronto.

\- Vístete chico, no eres nada feo y a pesar de ser como mi hijo, no es bueno para mi salud ver todo el tiempo a tal ejemplar de alpha sin prenda alguna... además, tenemos que enseñarle a este muchachito modales... no puede andar como su madre lo trajo al mundo en todo momento.

Con una risotada fuí a mi armario y me vestí con un conjunto deportivo cómodo y suave de color negro.

Una vez vestido me dirigí al arrume de cajas y procedí a desembalarlo todo, de un momento a otro escuche un goteo y un ligero olor a orina de cachorro aún lactante, voltee a ver y vi a Olga alejar al cachorro ya en forma humana de su cuerpo lo más que podía con sus brazos, la cobija estaba mojada, ella tenía una mancha de humedad en la camisa y había un charco en el suelo justo bajo ella.

\- J mas te vale encontrar rápido los productos de aseo del chiquillo junto con sus pañales dijo un tanto incómoda.

Yo solté una risotada y rápidamente me guié por el olor y llegue a los pañales y el kit completo para baño de cachorros caninos que había encargado, destrocé las cajas y protectores con ayuda de mis garras y pronto cargue con ellas hacia el baño, puse a llenar las tinas mientras recogía a mi luna de los brazos de Olga.

\- ¿Hey chico... acaso sabes que carajos vas a hacer? Me preguntó divertida Olga.

\- No, la verdad no, pero no hay nada que los tutoriales en vídeo y el instinto no me enseñe o guíe... o si?

La tortuga rió divertida y se fue a cambiar la camisa y a bañarse en otra sala habilitada para ella en la bodega.

Metí la cobija en la lavadora y la puse a funcionar para luego desvestirme con rapidez y entrar a la bañera con mi luna.

El agua estaba tibia, todos los productos estaban en una hilera, tomé el primero que vi, el texto rezaba "acondicionador, instrucciones de uso, aplicar de forma generosa y dando masajes en el pelaje después del shampoo", definitivamente ese no era el primero, busqué con la mirada el shampoo y encontré dos, uno para pelaje y otro para cabello humano... tantas cosas eran un poco más intrincadas de lo que necesitaba... en mi búsqueda ví un jabón para el cuerpo de ph neutro, manzanilla y lavanda... podía recordar que Olga solía utilizar eso para tranquilizarme, mi luna a pesar de ser bebé, era un huargo... definitivamente eso me iba a servir, me heche un poco en mis manos y me disponía a refregar la piel de mi luna con él cuando noté la esponja en forma de pera, la cogí y la impregné de agua y el jabón que ya había en mis manos, y procedí de forma suave a restregar su cuerpecito.

Dimitri como bebé era un tanto más calmado que como cachorro, pero no le gustaba de a mucho el baño, tan pronto como empecé a frotarlo, se tensó y sus ojos se aguaron, parecía que el chiquillo había tenido malas experiencias con él antes... yo rugí molesto por todo el maltrato que mi luna pudo haber tenido y el se encogió un tanto asustado, yo lo llevé a mis brazos y lo tranquilicé con la nana y mi olor, el poco a poco se calmó y yo intenté hacer de la experiencia un juego y el poco a poco lo tomó como eso, ambos jugábamos mientras nos bañábamos, ambos chapoteamos en el agua y reíamos, en un punto el cambió de forma e intentó nadar en la bañera grande, yo lo dejé mientras lo sujetaba de su vientre para evitar cualquier cosa.

Un par de manos aparecieron en mi rango de visión, tomaron el shampoo de pelaje y pusieron un poco en ellas, levanté mi mirada y encontré a una Olga, un tanto maternal y sonriente, yo con un movimiento de cabeza asentí y ella llevó sus manos al pelaje de mi luna y lo entrego con suavidad, el batió su cola feliz, tan pronto como ella terminó me dí cuenta que el agua estaba completamente enjabonada, vacié la tina, tomé la alcachofa y empecé a enjuagar con suavidad el pelaje, vi como Olga tomó mi shampoo y empezó a lavar mi largo cabello, hace muchos años que ella no hacía eso por mi, lo hacía con gentileza y cariño, siempre consideré a Olga la madre que nunca tuve.

Una vez lavados y secos, Olga procedió a enseñarme a poner pañales... la cosa tiene su truquillo, yo tenía que ser suave o podría lastimarlo con un agarre muy fuerte, pero no tan suave o el pañal quedaría mal ajustado, además el orden del talco, loción, crema y demás, tenía que ser preciso... o también podía lastimarlo... era demasiado rollo... pero era claro que él no podía andar desnudo o ensuciando todo.

Tan pronto como estuvo vestido con una pijama polimórfica que se adapta a sus cambios, lo cargué y el bostezo y buscó mi pecho... yo me quedé helado, yo no podía amamantarlo... aunque quisiera, no era un omega, Olga al verme un tanto asustado, me tendió un biberón con fórmula para bebé dentro, le agradecí con una sonrisa, mientras el mamaba con ansias, yo no podía apartar mi vista de el, verlo alimentarse, alimentarlo, verlo, limpio, cómodo y calentito satisfacía todas mis necesidades como alpha, tener satisfecha mi pareja en todas sus necesidades lo era todo y en ese instante no existía nada más en el universo que él y yo.

Una vez alimentado, como buen bebé se quedó dormido, lo puse en mi cama, bien ubicado entre almohadas para evitar que se volteara o cayera de la cama mientras le construía su cuna y cuarto, era completamente consciente que él y yo no podíamos dormir juntos en la cama.

Ahora si podía dedicarme a desempacar y armar todo, mientras hablaba con Olga, había mucho de qué hablar y planear, esto no sería fácil pero estaba profundamente agradecido de tener a alguien competente y de confianza a mi lado, guiándome y cuidándonos a los dos.


	4. Capitulo 4

Tal cantidad de cajas me dejó un tanto sorprendido, no demoré mucho tiempo entrandolas con el cuerpo de Vania, pero con mi propio cuerpo esto sería una tarea parcialmente épica... ¿Por que carajos compre todo esto?... mi luna... esa era la respuesta a todos los interrogantes que vendrían más adelante en mi vida y sin duda alguna sería la respuesta correcta siempre.

\- Bueno chico es hora de hablar seriamente de todo esto.

\- Dispara querida tortuga, siempre has sido buena haciendo que esté con los pies en la tierra, sin ti, creo que me hubiese convertido en una fiera salvaje o algo parecido.

\- Como sea J, no es hora de ponernos sentimental, ¿haz pensado cómo carajos vamos a hacer para criar a un huargo, un niño y para más inri a un Omega?

\- No, la verdad es que no tengo ni la mas minima idea, mi instinto fundamental me guía a cuidarlo a él, a todas sus necesidades y mantenerlo a mi lado, básicamente en eso pensamos en todo momento, el instinto nos está tirando muy fuerte esta vez, y no se... no quiero detenerlo por primera vez en mi vida...

\- Si J te entiendo, estar con tu destinado es todo... para mí lo era todo...

\- Ay vieja tortuga algún día tus crías saldrán del cascarón y tu arcaico alfa despertará de su sueño si es que no lo despierto yo a patadas por tener abandonada tanto tiempo a su luna, yo no lo soportaría.

\- Si... claro mocoso como si pudieras...

\- Bueno, ¿que dicen los exámenes?

\- Pues, tal vez la zorra te lo dijo, pero tu luna realmente estuvo en riesgo... en este momento no es crítico, como para que habilites la zona de hospitalización de esta ridícula bodega, pero si es peligroso, tienes que cuidarlo muy bien, le recetare una tonelada de vitaminas, refuerzos, un par de desparasitantes, leche alta en proteínas y un montón de cosas más.

\- Es todavía un chiquillo, ¿es necesario todo eso?. Me encontraba realmente sorprendido, ese era un tratamiento realmente agresivo, había leído que solo en casos muy graves se utilizaban.

\- Si J, es realmente necesario, tu luna tiene un par de cosillas desagradables en su sangre y no hablemos de sus niveles en general, solo te diré, no dejes que el chiquillo siquiera se corte al menos en 1 mes, debemos evitar cualquier tipo extra de infección y sangrado de todo tipo, no importa si tenemos que forrar cada esquina, filo, cosa puntuda o afilada, incluso tus púas si necesitamos las forramos con plástico de burbujas y poliuretano de ese que utilizan los chiquillos que no saben nadar en las piscinas.

Al escuchar toda esa perorata de cosas juntas acerca de mi luna no pude hacer más que suspirar, Fastran se debatía internamente entre arañar las paredes y hacer un nido a la antigua con Dimitri, para evitar que nada dañara a su cachorro-pareja y Vania simplemente quería arrasar todas las naciones, buscar un nido cómodo lejos de todo y anidar con Dimitri hasta el fin de los tiempos. Debía controlarme, maldita sea, debía controlarme y mucho, malditamente mucho.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello, tratando de calmarme, Olga había desaparecido de mi vista, después de lo que me dijo, sabía que necesitaría un momento. Debía volver a mi centro, mi centro, mi luna, sus necesidades inmediatas y tratar de suplirlas todas para tranquilizarme y suplir las mías, no había comido desde hace un rato, necesitaba comer, pero primero lo primero, necesitaba algo que me permitiera tener a esa dulzura bien vigilada... ¡una cuna! Y estaba seguro de haber comprado una cuna portátil polimórfica... que venía embalada en una caja... carajo, tenía una cantidad ridícula de cajas frente a mi... pero recordaba que la marca era como de pescadito...o pescador, algo así... saqué las garras de Fastran y me dediqué a cortar cuanta caja encontré de esa marca que no fuera un juguete... después de un rato la encontré, bueno a decir verdad encontré dos... una que era como un cilindro y arriba se cerraba como un domo, otra era más como una sillita que se adapta de forma progresiva a su sueño, con una especie de microfibra que yo ayudé a fabricar en mi época.

Decidí que la segunda era mi mejor opción por ahora, fuí al taller, cogí un destornillador, una UPS y un par de herramientas más por cualquier inconveniente... ¿que tan difícil podría ser armar una cuna portatil para alguien con un doctorado y un postdoctorado encima?

Media hora más tarde mi grito resonó por toda la estancia.

\- ¡Tortuga! de inmediato Dimitri se soltó a llorar y yo salí corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, escuchar llorar a mi luna hacía que me sintiera mal, era horrible. A penas llegue a la habitación Dimitri calmó su desesperado llanto e incluso me señaló con sus manitas, yo de inmediato lo alcé en brazos e inunde la estancia con mi aroma, y de inmediato el pequeño Dima se aferró con su infantil fuerza a mi buzo deportivo y se tranquilizó al sentir mi calor y mi aroma.

Salí de la estancia con mi luna en brazos, para encontrarme a Olga cerca de mi intento de cunas... si... no las logré armar del todo... ella alzó una ceja y yo le entregué a Dimitri para que lo cargara mientras ella me explicaba el modo adecuado de armar, cuando al fin pude tener a la más básica de ellas armadas, Olga depositó a mi luna entre los almohadones, el cachorro se removió un tanto molesto, pero tan pronto la tela adquirió su temperatura se mostró un tanto más relajado.

No era sorpresa que le quedase un tanto grande, es cierto que mi chico estaba un tanto pequeño para su talla, pero pronto nosotros solucionaríamos eso. Olga desembaló rápidamente una mecedora y se sentó al lado de mi luna vigilando mientras yo terminaba al menos de seleccionar lo que necesitaríamos con más urgencia.

Después de un rato localicé el cambiador, todo el resto de paquetes de pañales, pañitos y demás, los suplementos que había pedido, los peluches aptos para bebés de pocos meses y los juguetes aptos para cachorros, de lobo, puesto que no encontré para huargo, el lote de ropa, la cuna grande con todos sus accesorios, las luces de juego, las utilizadas para calmarlo, el monitor para bebé, un nuevo complejo sistema de vigilancia, con cámaras, sensores de todo tipo, además de una pañalera, un esterilizador de teteros, un termómetro infrarrojo, unos adaptadores para bebés y niños de las máquinas de medicina que ya teníamos aquí, varios tipos de portabebés, un coche y un corral.

Me dispuse a armar el cambiador y la cuna, el primero era vital, y el segundo... a pesar de todo lo que me gustaba entendía que mi luna debía dormir solo y adquirir un poco de autonomía, nosotros queríamos un compañero, un amigo, una pareja de vida, alguien incondicional, pero no queríamos un esclavo excesivamente dependiente y sin criterio propio y para eso nuestra luna necesitaría espacio y crear su propia consciencia y personalidad, yo me encargaría de brindar un apoyo y una guía ligera hacia todo lo que él quisiese y decidiera ser en la vida.

Cuando terminé de armar la cuna, el cambiador y un cajonero que no me llevó demasiado tiempo gracias a ciertas indicaciones de Olga me alejé para admirar mi obra, me sentía satisfecho, hasta que un pedazo de poliestireno voló directo a mi cabeza, no me hizo nada, pero me molestó.

\- Y ahora que terminaste de armar lo básico alpha tonto... ¿donde carajos piensas meter todo? Mencionó divertida la vieja tortuga

\- ¡mierda! De inmediato me llevé la mano a la boca arrepentido.

\- Lenguaje J, estas en frente de un bebé.

\- Disculpame amada luna. No pensé en eso... la verdad... supongo que se quedará en mi cuarto hasta que mañana adapte un nuevo espacio para él.

\- Es hora de que vayas comiendo algo, en todo el tiempo que llevo junto a ti y supongo que desde antes no haz comido nada o sí?

\- No, la verdad es que no, confesé apenado.

\- Apha idiota. No te atrevas a reclamarme a mi por el lenguaje, te lo mereces, no puedes vivir de la energía acumulada en Vania porque si.

\- Como sea pidamos algo, ¿te parece pizza? sugerí un tanto tentado con esa visión.

Otro pedazo de poliestireno voló directo hacia mi, pero lo alcancé a coger en el aire.

\- Dejame llamar a mi al domicilio, ya revisé tu nevera y no encontre nada verde... entiendo que seas carnívoro, pero sabes, tu parte humana es omnívora y sí, también necesitas vegetales para estar balanceado, incluso hay algunos que ayudan a mantener fuertes instintos bajo control...

\- Está bien mamá tortuga, todo tuyo mientras tanto le prepararé algo de comer a mi dulce luna,

Ella se marchó murmurando algo así como alpha idiota y atontado.

Tan pronto como ella desapareció yo liberé todo mi olor y de un salto un tanto espectacular llegué al lado de mi luna que al sentir mi olor abrió sus somnolientos ojos, liberó sus caídas orejitas y estiró sus brazos en mi dirección, casi muero de la ternura, lo alcé en brazos y me fui directo al cajonero, en uno de los inferiores encontré una bandolera, dejé a Dima por un segundo en el cambiador mientras me la ajustaba y lo puse dentro de ella, era maravillosa, estaba pegado a mi, el peso estaba muy bien equilibrado, el podía sentir mi olor, mi calor, los latidos de mi corazón y yo podía sentir todo, desde su corazón latiendo como un pajarillo emocionado, su respiración acompasada y relajada, y sus leves movimientos tanto voluntarios como involuntarios me maravillaban, por un rato me quedé quieto contemplando.

Salí de mi ensueño cuando mi luna se removió inquieto, fuí a la cocina donde había dejado todo el equipamiento para su comida, tenía el agua lista en un calentador especial, y la leche de una buena vez en un dosificador. No fue más que agregar el agua, el polvo, cerrar, batir y probar la temperatura. Tenía dos tipos, quería hacer una prueba, sabía que mi luna había sido abandonado antes de tiempo por su mamá, por lo que no alcanzó a alimentarse bien de la leche de su madre, incluso por como estaba dudo que ella lo hubiese alimentado incluso un poco más que lo estrictamente necesario pero con leche de formula de baja calidad, casi como si no quisiera hacerlo. Tenía leche para cachorros y leche para bebés humanos. En una cuchara chiquita le dí a probar ambas mezclas, con antelación sabía que la de bebés no le había encantado, pero se la tomó, pero al probar la de cachorros la amó de inmediato.

En un tetero aparte le mezcle los dos... solo por si algo y se lo dí, y definitivamente esa leche le gustó mucho más, tanto así que se aferró a la botella hasta que acabó la última gota y a pesar de haber acabado siguió mamando tratando de comer más de ello.

Después de lidiar con los gases y cambiarlo por que se había mojado, llego la tortuga con cajas de comida japonesa... carajo esa comida estaba llena de verduras, no tenía nada en contra, solo que despues de un par de orfanatos donde vivían muchos herbívoros y solo como carnívoro le empecé a coger un tantito de aversión gracias a más de una cuidadora que me obligaba a comer eso y nunca un pedazo de carne.

Nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor, dejé a Dima en una de las cunas portables, específicamente en la polimórfica, tan pronto como lo dejé ahí se transformó en huargo y la cuna pasó a ser un corral en altura, donde él se pudo acostar y enrollar tranquilo a dormir.

Olga y yo empezamos a comer, le comenté de la mezcla de leches y a ella le pareció acertada, el necesitaría el alimento en ambos, después de descansar ella haría el plan de alimentación para él. Terminamos de comer y arrojé los cartones, palillos y bolsas de papel a la hoguera, Olga me miró mal, pero la verdad no me importó.

Encendí mi computador, tenía un par de mails del gobierno, en los dos primeros me exigían entregar a Dimitri a la custodia del gobierno pues como huargo y demás cosas era su deber protegerlo a él y proteger a la ciudadanía de tal bestia. En el tercero me brindaban una oferta, entregarlo a un orfanato de mi elección en una lista de 5 todos dirigidos por el gobierno, y que yo podía pasar todo el tiempo que quisiese visitandolo e incluso sacandolo a pasear el tiempo máximo permitido, incluso un poco más cuando alcanzara la edad mínima para ello. Ninguna de las dos cosas sucederían, necesitaba ir a visitar a los idiotas que podían parar esto y necesitaba que alguien viniera a cuidar a mi luna y a Olga mientras yo me ocupaba de este asuntito.

Mi luna descansaba en la cuna a mi lado, tomé de una de las cajas de seguridad un telefono satelital.

Al tercer intento me contestaron.

\- ¿Maldita sea vanya sabes que hora son? Contestó un hombre un tanto molesto

\- Haku, hablas con J. Respondí con un tono neutral.

\- Hola hermano, no tienes disculpa tú tampoco, ¿sabes que hora son? Como sea, aún está muy temprano el sol aún está alto en el cielo, estás demente por llamarme a estas horas. Alegó con voz un tanto alterada.

\- No te quejes lagartija crecida, necesito tu ayuda. Le corté con un toque de broma en mivoz.

\- ¿Que pasó? Su voz sonaba realmente intrigada

\- Encontré a mi luna, agregue sin amortiguar la noticia

\- Felicidades J, alfín encontraste a alguien tan trastocado como tu. Haku comentó entre risas.

\- No se si agradecerte o insultarte, él es un huargo.

\- Mierda y a parte de todo es un él, bueno teniendo en cuenta que eres 3 en uno, una mujer tendría que ser...

\- Aún es un bebé, interrumpi su perorata.

\- ¡mierda! Exclamo, alguien al fondo se quejó por la palabra, de seguro era Murana.

\- Si... lo se, necesito que vengas junto con tu luna, si puedes traer a alguno de los chicos en tu camino te lo agradecería.

\- Si con gusto, ya mismo salimos, ¿se puede saber por qué tanta urgencia?

\- Amenazan con quitármelo, así que de la forma más políticamente correcta intentaré quitarmelos de encima al menos por un tiempo.

\- Claro, estratégicamente no puedes llevarte al niño y supongo que la ancestral tortuga esta contigo, no puedes dejarlos desprotegidos.

\- Si, estas en lo correcto.

\- Vale no hay ningún problema, alistamos maletas

\- No, aquí tengo cosas que les sirven a todos, vengan lo mas rapido que puedan.

\- Listo, no hay problemas, salimos de inmediato.

\- Gracias, lagartija.

\- Con gusto bicho raro. Se despidió con cariño antes de colgar

Apague el teléfono y de inmediato lo guardé en su sitio

Alcé a mi luna en su cuna y lo dejé a un extremo del cuarto, yo me fuí a al armario, me cambié a mi pijama y organicé las cosas que necesitaría mañana.

Me fuí a la cama y me enrede entre el montón de sábanas y cobijas que estaban en ella protegiéndome como si fueran un capullo o una madriguera, no faltó mucho para que quedara profundamente dormido.


	5. Nunca discutas con una arcaica tortuga.

Mi luna me despertó tres veces en la noche, por hambre, para cambiarlo y por que quería compañía... no lo sé, su llanto fue diferente cada vez, todas las veces me desesperó en ganas de tenerle en mis brazos, calmar y suplir todas sus necesidades, parezco todo un disco rallado pensando esto cada dos por tres, pero mis sentidos están en alerta roja, antes de siquiera empezar a llorar, escucho su molestia al revolverse en la cama, incluso mi olfato me alertó que mi luna necesitaba un cambio antes de que empezara a llorar, en total me desperté unas 6 veces en la noche, pero me rendí y decidí ocupar el cuerpo de Fastran y dormir hecho un ovillo justo debajo de su cuna, para protegerlo y estar completamente pendiente de él.

Apenas amaneció Olga abrió la puerta de la habitación de inmediato yo me ericé, gruñí, mostré los dientes y me agazapo en guardia con el cuerpo totalmente tensionado aún debajo de la cuna de Dimitri, ella solo me miró y volvió a cerrar la puerta, fue en ese momento en el que me dí cuenta que había cometido un error y uno grave teniendo en cuenta a la vieja tortuga, por un segundo pensé que era lo peor que pudiese hacer, nada que realmente me asustara, por lo que lo dejé así, con el mayor cuidado del mundo dejé la cuna en frente de mi baño, para poder limpiar mi cuerpo de forma adecuada sin descuidar ni siquiera por un segundo al chiquillo.

Abrí la ducha y me bañé el cuerpo, evité a toda costa lavarme el cabello, al menos por hoy debía construir un par de cosas por lo que sería un desperdicio, fuí excesivamente meticuloso con el resto de mi cuerpo, una cosa era mi cabello, pero Dima estaba muy propenso a enfermar. Nunca estuve muy orgulloso de mi cuerpo y aunque lo mantuve siempre "a punto" realmente no me importaba mucho mi aspecto, pero ahora con la llegada de mi luna estaba al fin aliviado de pasar tiempo entrenando mi cuerpo antes, tenía la musculatura, fuerza y velocidad necesaria para proteger y cuidar de mi luna, pero en el trasfondo de mi mente empezaba a formarse una ligera idea si en un futuro a mi luna también le gustaría mi forma humana... Fastran y Vanya eran imponentes y preciosos, pero yo no era más que un humano... dejé ese hilo de pensamiento olvidado, aún era muchos años muy pronto para que dima siquiera empezara un pre-calentamiento.

Una vez seco me solté el rodete que había hecho con mi cabello y lo acomodé en una cola de caballo alta, sin prestar mucha atención tomé un par de jeans de trabajo, una camisa manga larga negra, unas botas de seguridad del mismo color junto a un cinturón de seguridad salí y tomé a mi luna con la mayor suavidad que pude en brazos, se había quedado dormido y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de despertarle.

Una vez en la cocina, salude a Olga, quien no me devolvió el saludo, solo señaló con el cucharón que estaba utilizando en no se que receta un papel que estaba pegado en la nevera.

Me acerqué y justamente era la dieta y horario de las medicinas y suplementos de Dimitri tenía que aceptar que era una cantidad un tanto escandalosa, pero si era necesario cumpliría al pie de la letra lo que ella dijera, al fin y al cabo ella no tenía tantos años de experiencia de forma gratuita.

Dejé al aún profundo cachorro en la silla alta de bebé que había en la cocina y abrí el congelador para buscar mi desayuno, un rico emparedado de queso, cordero, pollo y res. Pero casi me voy para atrás al ver mi adorada carne en una caja de seguridad transparente y con clave. Mierda sabía que no debí haberle gruñido a la arcaica tortuga y mucho menos dejar que me viera dormir bajo la cuna de mi luna. Me disponía a alegarle cuando me calló con una mirada y con un cucharonazo me mandó a sentarme al lado de mi luna.

Pocos minutos después la bruja tortuga trajo a la mesa dos platos profundos con comida y uno de bebés para dima con algo que hasta a mi me olía delicioso.

Baje mi mirada hacia el plato y me encontré frente a frente con una sopa de avena, verduras y unas hilachas de pollo que competían fuertemente con los hilos que se usa para tejer.

Estas de broma tortuga, esto no es un desayuno para mi, desbloquea mi carne y dejame desayunar de forma apropiada dije de forma más amable que pude con una de mis cejas levantadas.

Es tu castigo gato idiota, deja de ser remilgado y come que eso no está envenenado, yo me encargaré de la comida de todos mientras Dimitri crece y tu te conviertes en un adulto responsable.

Con un gruñido agarré la cuchara y comencé a comer de no muy buena gana, a mitad de la sopa me levanté de un compartimiento en la pared saqué los bloqueadores que estaba usando, eran varios frascos, cogí uno de cada uno, los volví a meter en su sitio y me dirigí a la mesa mientras me metía los 3 primeros a la boca, lastimosamente no tome en cuenta que la tortuga estaba en la habitación cuando lo hice por lo que ella me miraba con cólera en la mirada, yo alcé los hombros y me tomé los últimos 4.

Tan pronto como estuve a su alcance esta me pellizcó fuertemente la nalga derecha haciéndome saltar y perder momentáneamente el aire de lo duro que el pellizco fue, Fastran en mi interior saltó sorprendido y Vania se removió molesto, yo iba a replicar pero mi luna bosteza y se estira en su silla, tan pronto como lo hizo lo saludé de un beso en su frente mientras mi cabello caía en sus manos, lo que hizo que se riera yo me quedé extasiado con el sonido, era como el aleteo de una mariposa, una caricia inesperada y un huracán que revolvió todo en mi interior.

Con cuidado tomé la cuchara y le empecé a dar de comer a Dima quien agradecido se comió juicioso hasta la última gota.

Voltee a ver a la tortuga y esta me miraba con una cara de burla, fue en ese momento en el que me dí cuenta de que había actuado casi automáticamente, teniendo tanto o más cuidado que una madre con su cachorro, vigilando que cada bocado fuera al sitio indicado, sin atosigarle y mucho menos forzarle. Miré a mi comida y esta se había enfriado y convertido en una compota de aspecto en absoluto agradable, hice de tripas corazón y me comí todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el sabor no era malo, pero la textura era el desastre encarnado, Olga solo reía por lo bajo observando.

Ya habiendo terminado de comer olga tomó en brazos a mi muy adormilado luna y se lo llevó de mi lado con la excusa que tenía que hacerle un par de terapias cognitivas, motrices y psicopedagógicas. Yo la dejé aunque me costó como la vida misma quería estar con él y apoyarlo en el proceso, no quería dejarlo solo con ella, aunque en el interior sabía que ella nunca haría absolutamente nada para dañar a un cachorro.

Aproveché que tenía cosas que construir y me puse a la labor de diseñar cómo sería nuestro espacio, ya no era un alfa soltero que podía descuidar su hogar a voluntad, ya tenía una luna y un cachorro (aunque fueran la misma persona) era mi turno de "sentar cabeza", si es que el término era aplicable conmigo.

Me dirigí a un cuartito que me servía de estudio y en una hoja me dediqué a diseñar las nuevas habitaciones, la habitación de mi luna, en ella iría la cuna, cambiador, armario y un baño privado, al menos mientras él creciera debía tener sus espacios de forma debidamente separada tenía que pensar en sus necesidades a futuro, teniendo en cuenta que era un omega y su desarrollo normal. En un cuarto a parte estaría un cuarto para sus juguetes, quería que fuese de juegos, pero conociéndonos, tenía muy en cuenta que más bien utilizaríamos el espacio libre de la bodega para construir y correr cuanto quisiéramos. Tres habitaciones extras para las visitas, aproveché mi teléfono y através de una aplicación pedí una orden de mercadería con todo lo que necesitaríamos de víveres al menos por un rato.

Ya con los diseños bien hechos me dirigí a un cobertizo que tenía en una esquina de la bodega donde guardaba todos los módulos y demás cosas para construcción. Saqué todas las paredes, tablones de madera y vigas y columnas de madera para construcción que necesitaría, viendo el tamaño de todo ello, me desvestí y cambié a la forma de vania para llevar los materiales a la zona que necesitaba, ya con todo en el sitio, volví a cambiar y me vestí para comenzar.

La habitación de Dima quedaría justo al lado mío, tendría que hacer un ligero adapte para la batería sanitaria, pero lo valía, al lado de mi estudio quedaría el cuarto de juegos y los cuartos de invitados quedarían un tanto alejados los unos de los otros, para mayor privacidad, aproveché y agrandé un poco la habitación anexa al consultorio y al laboratorio para que la malvada tortuga tuviese un espacio más grande para estar.

Una vez con toda la estructura organizada procedí a enchapar, atornillar y a aislar todas las paredes y cielorrasos , alabado aquel que inventó el panel yeso, adapté un par de ventanas en dirección al espacio de la fogata y encajé todas las puertas.

Cuando estaba encajando la última puerta un dulce olor llegó a mi nariz, estaba completamente consciente que era el de mi Luna y aunque me moría por ir con él aún tenía mucho que terminar. Cuando estaba a punto de coger los listones de madera para el suelo del cuarto de mi luna, que se jodan los invitados, sentí que algo me jaló una de las botas del pantalón, bajé mi mirada y me encontré con Dima en su forma de huargo pidiendo mi atención, de inmediato lo alcé en mis brazos y dí un par de vueltas con el haciendo que cambiara de forma y me mirara con esos dulces ojos suyos mientras reía.

Olga me indicó que la cena estaba lista, ¡la cena! Había pasado todo el día sin descanso trabajando en todo, pero estaba satisfecho, un par de horas más y dima tendría su cuarto, con ayuda de la Tortuga estaría listo en un par de minutos.

Con Dima en brazos entré a la cocina donde la tortuga estaba sirviendo una variopinta cantidad de verduras, algo de pasta con salsa de tomate y una adorable cantidad de camarones y cubitos de carne de cerdo (si mi olfato no me engañaba).

Senté a dimitri en su silla y mientras le daba de comer yo daba uno que otro bocado, deliberadamente traté de dejar de lado todas las verduras, pero apenas me di la vuelta la muy tortuga me metió un pedazo de brócoli en la boca, no era que me desagradó, pero si, tampoco me encantaba su sabor, con curiosidad probé un poco de la comida de Dima, y tenía suplementos vitamínicos mezclados con un poco de leche de huargo y trozos diminutos de costilla ahumada, el sabor aunque un tanto raro, no era feo y al parecer a dima le encantaba.

Después del 5to trozo de verdura metido en mi boca sin mi consentimiento, yo ya estaba un tanto molesto.

Por amor a mi luna ¡Ya detente mujer!

Olvidalo alfa idiota, tú comerás todos los vegetales de la ensaladera si quieres seguir tomando ese cóctel de medicamentos. Dijo la malvada mujer con un tono que auguraba diversión, casi como si estuviera a punto de cantar.

Dejaré el bloqueador de olfato, pero solo me comeré la mitad de la ensaladera.

No acepto tu trato, dejarás el inhibidor de celo más potente y te comerás la mitad de las ensaladeras que yo prepare. Mencionó con diversión y certeza.

No, ese no, me niego a dejar ese. Replique con terquedad, aún sabiendo que contra ella era una batalla perdida.

Hazlo o me encargaré de inyectarte un inductor de celo tan pronto como me des la espalda, dijo con la mayor seriedad de esta tierra.

Su comentario hizo que recordara hace unos años cuando yo era una pantera adolescente que no atendía razones y mucho menos recomendaciones médicas, tenía una herida que se había infectado, pero me negaba a que me atendieran, así que en el orfanato la llamaron a ella y la muy tortuga llegó con un rifle de dardos y en uno de ellos tenía un fuerte cóctel de anestésicos y antibióticos, apenas estuvo a 10 metros de mi le rugí y ella ni corta ni perezosa me disparó al lomo, aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer todo lo que dolió, amanecí con con la piel casi como nueva, pero 3 días después amordazado, atado y sin saber si era de día o de noche.

Bajé la cabeza con rendición, fuí a mi resguardo de medicinas y le entregue el inhibidor más potente, saque una pastilla para tomarla mañana, tenía que estar completamente lúcido para los sucesos de mañana, se lo explique y con mala gana ella entendió.

Apenas terminamos de comer, dejé a Dima una vez más a su cuidado y terminé casi en tiempo record la instalacion del cuarto de mi luna junto con la ayuda de la Tortuga quien se sentó en la mecedora a decirme cómo organizar, si aquí o allá, y a darle un toque más calmo y "femenino" al cuarto, quien sabe cuantos cuartos no habría organizado ella para sus cachorros esperando que algún día vieran la luz.

Arropamos al ya muy dormido Dimitri y cada uno nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto, yo me bañé y me puse mi pijama, quería ir con mi luna, pero al menos por esta noche tendría que ser fuerte, no le podía contagiar a el mi ansiedad por lo que ocurriría mañana.

Mañana en la mañana llegarían ellos al fìn, estaba seguro que no llegaría solo Murana y Haku, teniendo en cuenta su demora llegarían con Nidhogg, su pareja Misha, Vasya, y su linda omega Shura. Menos mal le dije que vinieran lo más rápido, de lo contrario Haku se hubiese confabulado para reunirnos a todos y el grupo no llegaría hasta dentro de un mes.


	6. Una peculiar familia y la flota del norte.

Si pensé que esa noche iba a dormir, realmente estaba en un error, tan pronto como Dima se dió cuenta que no estaba en mi cuarto, rodeado con mi olor al despertar, se lanzó a llorar desesperado, se revolvía en la cuna, gritando conmocionado.

Olga paso por mi cuarto ordenando que no me levantara, le hice caso de mala gana.

El llanto continuaba Dima lloraba sin detenerse en un momento se detuvo, solo para iniciar su chillido de cachorro, Olga trataba de calmarlo, pero Dima solo lloraba más, estaba apunto de ir por él cuando sonó un chillido completamente diferente. Me obligó a cambiar de inmediato, todos tres estábamos al borde, era el chillido de un Omega cachorro llamando a su luna. En nuestra naturaleza no había nada más contundente.

En menos de un segundo arranque a correr por el. Estaba llamando listo para asesinar naciones enteras solo por darle confort a mi ser, a mi luna.

Estaba prohibido que un Omega chillara de esa forma sin que estuviese en una situación completamente crítica. Ya que sus alfas se perdían en su patológica necesidad de proteger a su luna.

Pero Dima era un cachorro, que ya había encontrado y reconocido pero no reclamado a su compañero de vida, el no sabía de reglas, geopolítica o seguridad nacional.

Y yo en mi forma libre era un peligro a todo ello.

De un salto le arrebate a Dima de Olga cogiéndole de la piel sobrante del cuello. Me agazape con Dima bajo mi pecho. Olga murmuró algo como gato idiota y se fue.

Ya más tranquilo llevé a mi luna mi habitación. Me acosté hecho un ovillo con Dima en medio. Cogí una manta con mis dientes y en un movimiento preciso nos arropé ambos con esta.

Ronronee y lamí el rostro de mi luna hasta que esté se quedó dormido, cómodo, bonito y completamente impregnado de mi olor. Después me dormí yo también adorando la calidez que desprendía mi luna.

Me desperté un par de veces más en la noche, para cambiarle el pañal, darle de comer y cambiarle la pijama que estaba mojada del sudor por una igual, polimórfica, pero un tantito más delgada. Yo por mi parte estaba con Fastran y Vanya muy al borde, practicamente eramos los 3 al tiempo quienes le dabamos de comer, lo cambiabamos, le sacabamos los gases y lo vestíamos. Tenía la adrenalina a tope, pero el olor a cachorro de mi luna me mantenía tranquilo, pero con la guardia en alto.

Dormimos un par de horas más hasta que sentí como el suelo se cimbraba en tres ocasiones. Abrí mis ojos y cargue al aún dormido Dimitri en mis brazos. Olga me esperaba afuera de su cuarto con una interrogante en su mirada y los brazos en jarras con las manos apoyadas en sus caderas. Le sonreí de forma conciliadora mientras arrullaba a mi luna suavemente.

Fuí al cuarto de mi luna, cogí una cobija muy suave y le envolví. Acto seguido me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí frente a mi se encontraban las 3 parejas, las lunas llevaban ropa abrigada e incluso un par de cobijas, los dragones llevaban ropa más sencilla, a un costado se encontraba una pila de tres sillas para dragón y alforjas apropiadas.

Apenas me vieron sus ojos se alegraron de inmediato.

Vasya un hombre ruso, de apariencia fría, estricta y un tanto intimidante por su gran musculatura, ojos grises y su forma dragón un imponente exponente de la tradicional figura escandinava con sus cuernos coronando su cabeza en un precioso blanco hueso, su parte humana lleva su cabello rubio por la mitad de su espalda a pedido de su dulce Shura una linda japonesa de ojos chocolate cabello negro de figura estilizada que inspira un solemne respeto y admiración cuando toma su forma de Grifo.

Misha hombre ruso, típico hombre que uno esperaría que perteneciera a la infantería naval rusa, de aproximadamente 1,80 m cabello negro azabache y unos ojos azules claros imposiblemente parecidos al cielo despejado. Ha sido un hombre curtido en la disciplina del ejército con un toque extra al ser un omega y un imponente Hipocampo. Conoció a Nidhogg un atípico dragón acuático noruego, un hombre divertido, despreocupado, pelirrojo y con ojos igualmente rojos, su pareja cuando ya exhibía un alto rango en la naval a sangre y fuego logró que el ejército aceptara a su pareja, futuro enlace y para más inri el hijo menor y favorito de la pareja regente de noruega. Junto a nidhogg Misha pudo re descubrir su lado omega y la infinita ternura y compasión que había reprimido toda su vida.

Haku y Murana, un dragón japonés de proporciones colosales, de escamas blancas perladas que juraba y perjuraba que era su infinito amor hacia Murana, su adorada hydra, era lo que le hacía volar, teniendo en cuenta su estructura carente de alas, No había otra manera de describir al hombre a demás de desastroso, ese hombre era increíblemente descuidado, apasionado, olvidadizo e hiper entusiasta. Murana era dura e inflexible y era la única capaz de hacer que Haku "aterrizara un poco los pies en la tierra".

Misha y Haku corrieron y casi se lanzan sobre nosotros pero con un ademán de mi mano les indique que pararan luego puse un dedo sobre mis labios indicando que hiciera silencio. Abrí ligeramente la cobija que envolvía a mi luna y enseñe su dulce rostro a la que consideraba mi familia.

Dima movió su diminuta naricita olfateando y pronto se despertó formando una bella O con su boquita en un bostezo. Yo le besé la marca celeste en su frente y él me sonrió. Giró su cabecita para ver a su ahora nueva familia y en un instante se transformó en huargo.

Lo dejé en el piso para que reconociera el olor de los chicos. Misha se arrodilló en el suelo brindandole su mano para que olfateara. Pero él la ignoró y se dirigió a su pecho y a dos patas intentó oler el cuello del hipocampo, Misha lo levantó en brazos y le dio libre acceso a su cuello donde se encontraba su marca. Nidhogg se acercó y le olfateó la cabeza al pequeño huargo que ladró divertido. Poco a poco el resto se fue acercando dejando que Dima reconociera uno a uno los olores, cada uno de los mayores aprovechó para acariciar levemente detrás de sus orejas o su mejilla. Con ellos no era difícil contenerme, éramos familia y estaban enlazados, no harían más que proteger a mi luna, por eso los había llamado.

Con un chillido mi luna me llamo y pronto el estuvo otra vez en mis brazos.

Los invité a desayunar a la cosina después de que cada uno dejó sus sillas y alforjas en un costado.

Saludé a olga muy sonriente, ella me miró raro, yo nunca era tan efusivo en las mañanas.

Se giró por un instante para revisar el refrigerador y ese fue su error, en un instante tres pares de brazos la estaban abrazando.

Todos los dragones la estaban abrazando. Ella había sido como una madre para todos.

Ella se rió y le revolvió el cabello a todos.

Juan carlos, pantera degenerada, ¿como te atreves a no avisarme que los chicos vendrían?

Quería darte una sorpresa, mencioné entre risas.

Valiente sorpresa. Refunfuño, Bueno chicos, más les vale no haber desayunado, porque ahora vamos a comer.

Olga... interrumpe nidhogg

Qué pasó cariño, ¿tu madre esta bién?

Si, mucho, gracias, quería presentarte a alguien importante. Misha, entra.

El hipocampo entró con cautela, Olga le regaló una sonrisa, pero tan pronto como el olor de él llegó a sus narinas corrió a abrazarla con ganas llevando de la mano a Nidhogg. La mujer estaba dichosa, había perdido contacto con el dragón y ahora regresaba junto a su luna.

Hola señora. Mencionó con solemnidad el omega.

Dime olga cariño, eres militar, ¿no es así?

Si, si señora, perdón Olga. Respondió Misha manteniéndose algo tenso.

Eres hermoso, justo lo que este chico revoltoso necesita. Dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Él sonrió en respuesta ligeramente sonrojado, Nidhogg por su lado lo abrazó y dejó que escondiera su cara avergonzada en su hombro.

Aún le cuesta un poco expresarse, pero estamos trabajando en ello.

Ella asintió mientras le regalaba una mirada de orgullo.

Chicas, pasen, no se queden afuera que ustedes también son familia. Ambas chicas entraron y abrazaron a Olga antes de ir con sus parejas.

Todos nos pusimos a organizar el desayuno y a adaptar la estancia para todos.

Después de desayunar y que me soltaran un par de pullas y regaños por mi atención hacia Dima y la cantidad de bloqueadores que usaba. Les llamé la atención a todos.

Recibí ciertas amenazas para separarnos a Dima y a mi por parte del estado mayor, por eso pedí su asistencia, necesito que cuiden a mi luna en caso de que intenten algo.

Misha se puso serio. Y fue el primero en hablar.

Protegeré a Dimitri a toda costa, cualquier cosa que ellos quieran intentar se chocarán de frente con todo el poderío de la flota del norte.

Ay Misha no me digas que... comenté llevando mi mano a la frente

Si, efectivamente vienen hacia acá, si su comandante en jefe se moviliza ella se moviliza con el.. Así sea por asuntos personales, comentó, aunque esto último un tanto más suave. Nidhogg se rió y besó el dorso de la mano de su chico.

El resto rió un poco y también dieron su apoyo.

Muchas gracias por todo, les entrego mi entera gratitud por esto, me iré a vestir y partiré para regresar tan pronto como pueda. Si llega el alba de mañana y aún no llego, llevense a dima y a olga, esta última protestó quejándose de que podía cuidarse sola. Yo eventualmente les daré alcance. Como vieron mi chico es un huargo y está un tanto débil de salud, se que lo harán, pero por favor cuiden de él, que el cuidado del estado no deja más que seres destrozados y humanos rotos.

Todos asintieron brindándome una sonrisa triste, recordando como me habían encontrado años atrás.

Me llevé a dima en brazos para bañarnos y alistarnos de forma adecuada, su forma Lupina no debería bañarse tan a menudo, pero requería cierto tratamiento intensivo por su debilidad, utilicé un jabón medicado para el, que no le gustó mucho, pero dejó que se lo aplicara. Mientras el chapoteaba yo me bañé a toda velocidad sin quitarle los ojos de encima en ningún momento.

Ya listos ambos me vestí con un traje formal y a un Dima en forma humana con un suave enterizo con estampado de huellas de lobo.

Antes de entregárselo a Olga y partir hice que nuestras gemas se tocaran, trataba de transmitirle toda la seguridad y tranquilidad posible a mi luna. Deposité un beso en su frente y partí.

Tan pronto como Dima vio que yo estaba dejando la bodega se puso inquieto, empezó a ladrar y aullar llamándome, me destrozaba irme, pero debía hacerlo si queríamos vivir juntos y en paz.

Me giré a verlos por última vez y vi a Misha abrazando a Dima y este revolviéndose en sus brazos tratando de ir por mi. La imagen me animo a regresar tan pronto como pudiera, no llevaba ni 5 minutos y ya la distancia se me hacía insoportable, su lugar era en mis brazos, calientito, satisfecho y feliz. Pero por el momento Un espectacular trío de dragones con sus lunas y la imponente y casi indestructible flota del norte.


	7. Capítulo 7

Me dirigí a un pequeño cobertizo a un lado de la bodega. La puerta se abrió al contacto con mi mano derecha revelando un par de motos de alto cilindraje y un carro bastante convencional. Cuatro puertas, baúl más o menos grande, no muchos caballos de potencia, lo suficiente para transitar por la ciudad.

La idea de las motos era muy tentadora, pero estaba haciendo mucho frío como para siquiera contemplar la opción. Me monté al carro y arranque de inmediato. Solo quería llegar al palacio de regimiento y control, donde había quedado de ver a los altos mandos del gobierno.

La bodega quedaba en las afueras de la ciudad, a medida que me adentraba en ella empezaba a percibir el ruido y el movimiento en esta. Los últimos kilómetros de camino hacia el palacio se encontraban completamente militarizados, yo solté una leve risa aquel era un inútil despliegue de poder, el país no estaba preparando para contenernos, además si a estas alturas no se habían enterado, pronto lo harían, la flota de Misha no pasaba mucho tiempo desapercibida... a no ser de que él no lo desease, si su comandante lo requería la flota podría ser indetectable e infinitamente más letal.

Apenas me vieron llegar abrieron las rejas, estacione el carro frente a las escaleras. Un chico se aproximó con intenciones de estacionar mi auto en otro lado, amablemente le informé que no era necesario, el chico se removió incómodo. Le aseguré que no me demoraría mucho y si alguien lo regañaba dijera que Draco pantera se lo había ordenado. El chico asintió violentamente y se fue con pasos rápidos.

Al Interior el equipo de élite especial de asalto estaba haciéndome una calle de honor. Conocía a la mayor parte de ellos, estaban al servicio del estado mayor. Pero yo había servido con ellos, había sido aconductado con un par del grupo y de paso había ayudado a entrenar a un par de los más jóvenes antes de mi retiro. Si las cosas se ponían feas, sabía que también tendría su total apoyo.

A medida que pasaba ellos se arrodillaban y me mostraban su cuello en señal de respeto y sumisión.

Llegué al salón de reuniones y entre sin tocar.

Era un salón fastuoso con una mesa gigante de madera semipreciosa cuyo olor se expandía por toda la sala, era una estancia utilizada para la discusión de asuntos delicados puesto que tal olor tenía la tendencia de calmar los estados de ánimo alterados de los cambiantes.

Me senté en una de las cabeceras de la larga mesa, liberé mi olor y deje que tanto Vanya como Fastran muy a la superficie.

Al otro lado de la mesa se encontraban cuatro cambiantes, todos alfas, de alta categoría. Había una mujer entre ellos, conocía personalmente a esa mujer, la bruja de servicios sociales, fue su entera responsabilidad que yo terminara en un orfanato no apropiado, su política de tratamiento espartano hacia los cachorros carnívoros, habían cobrado muchas vidas, que el sistema se había encargado de ocultar, con mucho éxito, carnívoros además de huérfanos, nadie se preocupaba por ellos en su entonces, nadie se preocupo por mi, por eso me encontraba dispuesto a devastar toda la tierra con tal de mantener sano y salvo a mi luna.

El ministro de defensa, educación y el primer ministro se encontraban bastante serios y por lo que denotaba el ambiente, nerviosos y por qué no, también temerosos.

\- Quimera Juan Carlos, le damos la bienvenida a esta reunión, nos honra...un rugido sincronizado entre Vanya y Fastram resonó en la instancia, interrumpiendo al primer ministro que había tomado la batuta como voz en todo el asunto.

\- Recuerde a quienes se dirige como Quimera, el respeto es la base fundamental de la comunicación humana y si usted insiste en su trato inadecuado, no se sorprenda si el resultado de esta reunión se sale de sus manos.

El grupo se tensó, El uso peyorativo del término Quimera representaba un insulto que dadas las circunstancias no estábamos dispuestos a soportar. Un sudor frío recorría sus espaldas, lo podía oler el tiro les estaba saliendo por la culata y ahora caminaban sobre un hielo muy fino. Tal vez no sabían que tan fino era tal hielo.

\- Mil disculpas Juan Carlos, pero todo el estado está al pendiente de cuál de las instituciones para niños eligió usted para tener la custodia de el omega cachorro de huargo que es su luna. Está claro que tanto para el cachorro como para la seguridad nacional no hay lugar mejor que una institución del estado para hacerse cargo de tal menester sin poner en peligro a la ciudadanía y por supuesto al cachorro mismo, se apresuró a añadir. Con cada palabra dicha por el primer ministro mi ira escalaba a nuevos niveles, esto se reflejaba por el cambio de temperatura a mi alrededor.

La tensión en el salón se incrementó, el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, cerré mis ojos y di un largo suspiro tranquilizando mi ira al instante y dejando al salón antes caldeado estérilmente frío, dejando a mis interlocutores claramente sorprendidos y aún más nerviosos.

\- Tienen razón la decisión ya está tomada. Mi decisión se mantiene, Mi luna se queda a mi lado, no estoy dispuesto a aceptar lo que ustedes llaman la mejor opción y creo que concordamos que para la seguridad nacional una... ¿como me llamaron? Ah si, Quimera entre dragón ancestral, pantera y un hombre que para más inri es ex miembro de las fuerzas especiales, maestro de diversas técnicas y estrategias de batalla, es decir un ser de alta peligrosidad. Es mejor tenerle tranquilo junto a su luna, un inocente cachorro de huargo que se encuentra en delicado estado de salud gracias al descuido estatal promovido por el ministro de educación y la dama de servicios sociales que dejó fuera de cobertura a muchos cambiantes de "alta peligrosidad", como ustedes tanto se empeñan en llamarnos , que tener a esta "Quimera" furiosa, inquieta y con sed de sangre y destrucción puesto que alejaron a su luna de su lado, ser que ya lo reconoció como su alfa a pesar de su corta edad.

El último estamento los dejó en una pieza. Alejar a dos cambiantes en proceso de enlace era uno de los delitos más graves a nivel mundial. Sacar de balance a seres en proceso de enlace podía terminar en uno o ambos seres muertos junto a los causantes de tal tortura y seres cercanos a la pareja. Muchos homicidios a gran escala habían ocurrido antes de que esta ley se instaurase. A pesar de esto la Mujer de servicios sociales se atrevió a tomar la palabra.

\- Juan Carlos, usted más que nadie debe saber que los cambiantes carnívoros son seres volátiles que deben ser controlados y educados a tiempo, usted estuvo en nuestro sistema y ahora es un ciudadano modelo en control de no uno sino 2 seres de altísima peligrosidad.

Mis ojos inmediatamente cambiaron, Vanya y Fastram estaban al borde, tanto que era peligroso. Me aclaré la garganta interrumpiendo la perorata de la mujer, antes de que dijera algo más que no debería y toda la situación estallara en un millón de filosos pedazos.

\- La decisión ya está tomada. Ante la declaración todos centraron su total atención en mi. Mi luna se quedará a vivir conmigo, estará bajo mi total e irrevocable custodia. Tendrá todo lo que un cachorro, un niño y un adolescente necesita. La doctora Olga estará a nuestro lado en todo el proceso, instruyendome primero como un buen padre y luego haciendo la transición hacia pareja. Todos los tiempos biológicos se respetaran.

La bruja de servicios sociales se levantó de su silla enfurecida.

\- ¡No!, absolutamente no aceptaré este ultraje. Ese cachorro me pertenece a mi y a los servicios sociales y se educara bajo mi vara y guía, no permitiré que un lujurioso y peligroso Omega carnívoro este a sus anchas por el mundo bajo la supuesta tutela de un alfa que es su destinado y que claramente hará lo que al pequeño se le dé en gana. Esa bestia tiene que educarse.

Vanya y Fastram se sincronizaron una vez más y un rugido atronador resonó en la sala, las ventanas se cimbraron y uno de los floreros decorativos se cayó y rompió en mil y un pequeños pedazos, tal como la paciencia del dragón y la pantera.

\- Nuestra Luna no es una bestia, es un cachorro, un ser humano cambiante, creo que ya expresó su nociva posición de forma clara y difícil de malinterpretar, Vania en mi interior sonrió de forma cínica, la bruja había pelado el cobre finalmente frente a la cabeza del gobierno.


End file.
